Just in case
by Meforeverandalways
Summary: *Songfic* to Taylor Swifts "long live". Annabeth's 'just in case' something happens. It's not just lyrics it's a story too! Plese read and review!


**I thought of Percabeth when I heard this song it's probably been done before but I follow my own rules.**

**Disclaimer: I wish to but I do not own PJO. Or Long Live by taylor swift**

**Bold = Lyrics** Regular = Annabeth I edited the lyrics to fit Annabeth

**I still remember this moment, in the back of my mind. **

**The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds went wild.**

I remember when it was us in the spotlight. When we won the Giant War,the seven of us. But all I saw was you and me, because we were alive and together.

**We were the kings and the queens, And they read off our names.**

Of course everybody knew our names but Chiron read them anyway.

**The night you danced like you knew our lives,** **would never be the same.**

The big celebration was well...big. We ate, we danced. We danced like it was the last night of our lives (which it could very most likely be, just saying). After surviving Tataraus** (SP?)** I was pretty sure nothing could scare me now. I was scarred for life with the images. Our lives would really never be the same.

**You held your head like a hero, on a history book page.**

I didn't think your ego could get much bigger, Seaweed Brain! You proved me wrong.

**It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age**.

Our "reign" as "king" and "queen" of Camp Half-Blood had to end. We chose sooner rather than later. Our decade was over. We help from time to time, sure. But the next generation of demigods would get to deal with all the 'fun' stuff.

**Long live the walls we crashed through, while the kingdom lights shined just for me and you.**

I honestly didn't think we'd live this long, but we did. Together. The bonfire glowed so brightly for us. They now almost always keep it lit.

**I was screaming, long live all the magic we made.**

As the camp lifted us onto their shoulders when we came home. We had defeated Tataraus. It didn't tear us apart like_ they _had hoped. We were so much in love. I wanted all the magic that we had to last. So I sent a silent prayer up to Aphrodite basically screaming _HELP._

**And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered**

I was ready for almost anything now. No matter how, nothing could keep me away from you. We were already remembered. In both the mortal and immortal worlds. Though the mortal world saw us as trouble makers.

**I said remember this feeling, we passed the pictures around**

We had a get together with all our camp friends when we moved. Then we found the pictures, oh the pictures. We passed them around, we laughed here then we griminced at some.

**Of all the years that Istood there on the sidelines, wishing for right now.**

I stood on the sidelines watching and waiting for my turn. Wishing Luke would notice me. Then you came and changed everything. Now I'm happy you did.

**We were the kings and the queens **

We were done. No more quests.

**I traded my baseball cap for a crown**

When my invisability cap stopped working. I had to trade it in but I traded it in for being with you and then being a camp hero.

**When they gave us our trophies, And we held them up for our camp.**

We never really got trophies except for being alive. We stood up there for hours answering questions.

**And the cynics were outraged,screaming this is absurd.**

When the police let us off in Greece, the greeks were outraged. We had to have police escort back to the Argo II.

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

**While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**

**I was screaming, long live all the magic we made **

**And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid **

Percy, please remember all this. I know I won't.I was never afraid.

**Long live all the mountains we moved,**

Oh Atlas's mountain that was fun.

**I had the time of my life fighting monsters with you.**

We always worked well together fighting monsters.

**I was screaming, long live the look on your face**

Oh that look. I wanted it to last for forever.

**And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered **

We were already remembered

**Hold on to spinning around**

**Confetti falls to the ground**

**May these memories break or fall **

The celebration was grand, but we stuck away to the beach for a few hours before they found us. I want to make more memories together not forget them all.

**And you take a moment**

**Promise me this **

**That you'll stand by me forever**

I don't like promises, but I want you to make one. Never leave me again.

**But if Gods forbide that fate should step in**

**and force us into goodbye**

Don't ever say good bye. Please

**If you have children someday **

**When they point to the pictures **

**Please tell them my name**

If you have to leave me, and you get married and you have kids,tell them about me. I want you to remember me. I deserve that much.

**Tell them how the crowds went wild **

**Tell them how I hope they shine.**

Tell them about camp and the seven and Camp- Jupiter. Take them there. Tell them about our adventures. About the Argo II. I want you to do that for me. Promise? And because I love you tell them how I hope they get a chance in the spotlight not exactly the way we were but somehow I want them to shine.

**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**

**And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made**

**And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid**

Remember this Perce. When I'm gone remember this.

**Singing, long live all the mountains we moved **

**Ihad the time of my life fighting dragons with you**

**And long, long live the look on your face**

**And bring on all the pretenders, we are remembered**

_Percy, I want to be remembered happily. Long live us! I love you with all my heart._

_Annabeth_

Percy walked into my office as I closed up the letter and put it my desk. "What ya doin?" he asked.

"Just in case."

"What? You know what never mind, let's go we can't keep her waiting." He laughed.

My daughters first day of school was today. She was so excited. Our six-year old came running down the hall.

"Daddy, mommy! Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Alright, Elsie, we're coming." I said as I got up from my desk chair. My little Elsie Elizabeth Jackson ran down the hall again. When I got to the door Percy wrapped his arm around me. "Are you okay?" he asked. He always knew when something was wrong. " Yeah, I'm fine." He didnt looked convinced. I looked back at my desk one last time hoping I would have to use that letter.

_Just In Case_

**I hoped you liked it! PLEASE review!**

**-foreverandalways**


End file.
